Hopeless Romanic's
by SilverFang-ShootingStarSliver
Summary: Graeme, Clive, Paul, and their newfound friend Kerry meet an odd hitchhiker and her not so nice dog. For PeggsterLover. Rated M for language..


_Sometimes you just gotta roll the dice._

That same sentence echoed in her mind the rest of the trip across America. One minute, she was at the Sci-Fi convention, now she was in an RV with two nerds and an alien..

"What's the matter Clive?"

"There is an alien in the kitchen making bagels and coffee."

"Did you want tea?"

"No, I don't want tea!"

"Right, because tea is weird in America."

"Kerry, are you all right?" Came Graeme's British accent, which snapped the Australian female out of her dazed trance. Her eyes averted from the alien to Graeme, who was staring at her awkwardly. "Yes, I'm quite alright.." The female mumbled.

The odd silence was soon broken by Clive as he spoke again, "What if we wake up and find him inserting a probe into our anus?" Graeme scoffed as he turned to his friend. "Well apparently they don't do that." He stated as he turned his attention away from Kerry.

The female broke her gaze from him as soon as Paul walked by and stood behind Graeme and Clive. "Anyone want one of these? Yeah? Anyone?" Paul asked as he wiggled his finger in-between the bagel hole. Kerry eyes went wide at the possible joke that was present.

"Hey look, a hitchhiker!"

"Really, Clive. Do ya think that's a good idea?"

"Yeeaaah."

"Oh dear god.." Kerry said as she rubbed her temple, having another person on the RV could prove to be a problem. But soon Kerry made her way up towards the front of the RV, spotting what appeared to be a female in tattered clothes and a German Shepherd dog.

The woman nearly fell as the RV screeched to a stop, giving Paul a short amount of time to hide, "What the fuck?" Paul exclaimed as he went stumbling at the sudden stop, Kerry caught him on instinct to keep him from hitting the floorboard with his face.

As if on cue, Graeme was up first, opening the RV door; revealing a young-looking woman in shredded bell-bottom jeans, a tie-dye shirt, which had frizzy long hair and wore a funny looking brown headband. Kerry swore she looked like a hippie, but she didn't want to speak out of turn. The woman looked at the female through her Ray Ban sunglasses before she took them off.

"Need a lift?" Clive asked, trying to act 'cool' and 'hip'. The woman just stared at him before Kerry noticed Clive and Graeme's alien friend backing away, farther into the RV.

"Shit, dog."

"Paul, calm down."

"Paul, Paul.. Pau—" Was all that Kerry could say before the dog snarled angrily and bolted into the RV, the hitchhiker couldn't grab the leash in time as the dog leapt into the van, snarling and barking as it tried to chase Paul.

"Get the dog, get the dog!" Graeme shouted as he and Kerry scrambled after the woman's dog, "What's your name?" Clive asked the new female.

"Hannah." The woman replied as she climbed aboard the RV after her dog.

"Roman!"

"What?"

"The dog, grab him by the collar!" Hannah shouted, and Graeme nodded as he reached for the dog while Kerry tried to rescue Paul. As soon as Graeme's hand gripped the collar, he felt the full strength of the mammoth mutt.

"Watch out! He bites."

As soon as he heard that, Graeme let go of the dog while shouting "Fuck that." As it turned its attention back to Paul and Kerry, who were now backed into a corner. As the dog lunged at the two, Kerry and Paul both closed their eyes, waiting for the end. But a loud clang was heard; like the sound of a frying pan.

The woman and the alien both opened their eyes to see the dog lying on the floor of the RV, "Is it dead?" And excited Clive asked, who was holding the frying pan. Graeme helped Kerry up as she quickly gave him a hug. Which was a bit too much for the British nerd; because his arms were stiff and his eyes had widened.

"No, he's out cold.." And annoyed Hannah replied as she kneeled down to look at her K.O.'d dog.

"Thanks, fatty."

"It's not fat, it's power!"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up!" Hannah hissed as she examined the cut on the dog's head, ignoring the fact that Kerry had her arms wrapped around Graeme. "Graeme likes Kerry!" Paul teased as he sat on the couch, oblivious to the fact that he almost died today. Graeme glared at Paul while Clive went to close the door and went to sit back in the driver's seat.

"Oh hush!" Kerry giggled as she finally got Graeme to hug her back.

"Where we headed?"

"RV park, to rest."

Great.. more fun antics with two nerds, and alien. And a girl I don't even know.."

Hannah sighed as she sat on the other end of the couch as she tried to wake up her knocked out dog, while Kerry sat in Graeme's lap. It was an odd sight, but it didn't keep Paul from bother the shit out of Hannah.


End file.
